


Raised From Perdition

by fallenanqel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: If Supernatural (TV) Were on HBO, M/M, Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), References to Supernatural (TV), Trans Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenanqel/pseuds/fallenanqel
Summary: HBO!SPN - When Castiel grips Dean tight and raises him from perdition.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Raised From Perdition

When Castiel receives his orders from heaven to raise the Chosen One from inferno, the words come in the form of ringing and humming. Waves of celestial vibrations that he doesn't really hear, as a human would, but rather feels. Translated to English, the orders are as follows:

_Save the Righteous Woman from Hell. Mend her soul and return it to her body on Earth._

And so when the angel makes the journey to the underworld, he does so with these orders in mind. As he enters, he winces. Angels have not been to hell in eons, and for good reason. Being in a dark place like this is anything but beneficial to a being of light. It makes sense that God would banish Lucifer to the deepest part of hell, as he was an angel no matter how evil. Castiel could feel his being crack, slowly but surely, like cold glass just heated. He knows he has to hurry and complete his mission before he breaks completely. After searching for a bit, he finds her–the Righteous Woman.

But soon Castiel realizes that mending the soul would be more work than he thought. The human’s soul is broken and battered, not only from the torture of Hell, but from life on Earth too. And as he approaches her, he senses something else. There is something different about this soul than what he’s heard about Deanna Winchester, the Righteous Woman.

This is not a woman at all.

Castiel can feel it in the core of the human’s being. This was the soul of the Righteous _Man_. The distinction causes something to twist in Castiel’s mind. His orders are simple: Fix the soul and return it to Earth. Nothing more, nothing less. But he can see that the soul was of a man, put into the body of a woman. He can feel the name _Dean Winchester_ , etched into the fiber of the entity. Castiel knows his time is running out, and he must make a decision quickly.

And so, the angel mends the soul. But he also mends the body. Castiel undoes the trauma inflicted on the soul from hell, and rebuilds the body to match Dean’s true self.

When he is done, Castiel is nearly completely unmade, burned to the core from the time spent in such an unholy place. But it is worth it. He has completed his mission. He lets the words rip from his being as he announces that the job is done.

Dean Winchester is saved.


End file.
